1. Field
This relates to a heating unit and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background
Generally, heating units convert energy from an external source into thermal energy. These types of heating units may be used in numerous applications, such as, for example, a cooking device. Heating units may convert electric energy into thermal energy using a filament positioned in a quartz tube and connected to an external power source to generate heat. However, thermal expansion of the filament within the tube may cause damage to the filament and/or the tube, and a reduction in service life of the heating unit.